cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Cash money
cash money is a CAW superstar hired to DCO, where he is a former DCO World Champion, DCO Television Champion and TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion. Career cash money made his CAW debut in DCO, participating in a battle royal to crown a new TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion following the title's introduction into DCO. He would win the match, and the title, which he went on to defend against a wide variety of challengers. The superstars cash money bested in his year-plus long title reign included the likes of Brick Cannon, Cunt Maxwell, Bob Holly, Fake Danny Jackpot, and Bonecrusher Stevenson. cash money's spotless record eventually forced DCO management to give him a shot at the DCO World Championship. In a match that also had his Knockouts Tag Title on the line, cash money handily defeated Mason Kronik to win DCO's richest prize. A mere two days into his reign, however, the new champion fell victim to a conspiracy hatched by the owner of the defunct Jeff Jarrett Pro Wrestling federation and newfound business partner of DCO, Jeff Jarrett. Jarrett faced cash money for the DCO Title and shockingly ended his undefeated streak in less than a minute, taking the championship in the process. Following the stunning defeat, cash was assaulted by DCO security, beaten within an inch of his life. His unconscious body was left in the streets of Tijuana. He would awaken in a run-down hospital and was operated on by a pair of plastic surgeons, free of charge. Unfortunately, the beating administered to him had resulted in amnesia, bringing to question whether or not the former champ will ever step between the ropes again. Two weeks afterward, a mysterious masked wrestler by the name of Black Ice arrived in DCO. Due to sharing an astounding amount of moves and mannerisms with cash money, viewers initially suspected the two to be one in the same. This was debunked when Detective John Kimble demanded Black Ice to unmask, exposing his identity to be none other than Ahmed Johnson. A second masked man appeared almost as soon as the mystery of Black Ice was solved; this one being a luchador from Tijuana known as Dinero En Efectivo. Dinero defeated Maddox Tanner in his DCO debut match (which was also Tanner's debut), and a mere two days later, answered an open challenge from Jeff Jarrett with the DCO World Title on the line. Defying all odds, he emerged victorious over the King of the Mountain, and became the new DCO World Champion. Efectivo would later lose the World Title to The Son of a Bitch at a House Show after the SOB cashed in Money in the Bank. Little under a month later, on a webmatch, he would remove the mask and return as cash money and defeat SOB to win his third DCO World Title. On February 22 at DCO Presents Ice to Meet You, cash money lost the DCO World Title to Jason Lester in a Triple Threat Match that also involved The Son of a Bitch. However, money regained the title on March 3, 2018. On March 28, Money defeated Hoss Vanderhuge to unifying both the DCO World Championship and the DCO Television Championship. On April 24, at Survivor Series: Royal Rumble, Cash money made a surprise appearance in the Royal Rumble match at entry #18; his first appearance on the main roster, eliminating John Cena and Athouse before he was eliminated by Rusev. On April 29, Cash money lost the DCO World Championship to The Wichita Lineman ending his reign at 57 Days. Personal Life a former convict who, alongside wrestling, visits schools to rap to kids not to make the same mistakes he made Finishers and Signature Moves * The Dime Dropper (Standing Elbow Drop) Championships and Accomplishments * DCO **DCO World Championship (4 times) **DCO Television Championship (1 time, final) **TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 time) * JJPW ** JJPW INTANASHANEL Championship (1 time) Category:DCO (Vivianverse) Category:Convicted Felon Category:Dory Funk Jr. Gym Category:JJPW Category:New-WWE Alumni